Chosen One's
by Lily Millie Winchester
Summary: Guys, sorry. My laptop was a little stupid! I've lost my chapters, and all the other stuff I've wrote, so it's wouldn't be more on this ff. So sorry :'
1. The Stupid Letter

A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines

Chapter. 1

It's was soon 2 years since the team got together, Axel had think about it a lot for a time now. He was in his room, he did look in his photo album, specially the pictures of the father. Out in the living room, «Hey. Dude, Hawk, give it too me. It's my turn now!!!» Shark yelld. He, Lioness, and Hawk was playing a videogame. They was agreed that the loser was playing against Shark, and Hawk did lose against Lioness. «No, can't we say the best of three, Lioness?» Hawk was trying hard to not play against Shark, Lioness roll her eyes, she was done with the two primitive boys.

Lioness lay down her game control, then she left to her room. She slam the door after herself. Axel did stick his head out of his room to see what just happend. Axel: What's up? Shark: Hawk started! He looked at Hawk who did look out of the window. Axel went over to King, he was reading the news on his laptop. Axel: What are you reading, King? King: An article about the rainforest, ther is a big fire over there. «It's good the rainforest is long from Rio.» Lioness did turn on really loud music, too bad for the guys, the music they did´nt like. The guys did hear the music like Lioness had it in the living room.

King: Shark Hawk see what you have done now, she is just playing that music so loud when she is really, and I mean really mad! He yelld out in the living room, still nobody could hear what he was saying. Then Lioness did turn down the music for a little moment, «HELL!» Come from Lioness's room.

Axel: I´ll go and talke too her, and tell her to turn the music down. Axel went to her door, knock on the door two times. No answered, he knock on the door again, same answer. He went in, Lioness was sit on the edge of her bed with a guitar, she stop with once she saw Axel, and lay away the guitar. Axel: You wrote that song? Lioness: Well, yes. Must every song you guys hear I from my room, I play. Axel: They are very good, just don't play so loud, okay? «Okay,» Lioness answer.

Then Axel went out of her room. When Axel got out in the living room, he almost run to the others, he told them to sit down arond the table, Axel: She did sing those songs! Hawk: What, Lioness. No way! Axel: I mean it. She told me. Shark: Maybe we can get her to sing in the band..? I mean she sings good, Dude. Hawk: I think it's a great idea. why didn't I come up with that?! «Maybe we should ask her?» King said and look at Axel. «Yes, maybe that's a good idea!» Lioness was standing behind them, and she did hear everything.

Axel: So are you in? I mean you have a great voice and you like a milliion times better then Hawk. Lioness: But you don't know eny of my songs at all, can you guys play other songs an just Give it up? Axel turnd to the other guys and give them the look _Can-We-Play-Evy-Other-Songs-At-All? _Axel did turn over to Lioness again and said: Yes, but we can't your songs. So I must find the instruments then? Axel and the others yelld: You got instruments, from were!?! The guys was standing up in Lioness face. «I got then from my dad, when he was in Landmark,» Lioness answerd. Lioness left to her room again to get the instruments, she got back with two electric guitars, one bass guitar, then she asked for help too get out the drumset.

Everything was placed in the living room. And it was all new, no know had touch them before. Lioness did sit down with one of the new electric guitars, then she begin to play. Almost nobody of the guys had ever heard something like that. Axel: Didn't your father make that? Lioness: Yes, it's Catalina, the song he playd for me, when you did look for the gold. The time when Magness and D-Zel was "in" my fathers band, Axel: Okay, It did sound so familiar. Then Lioness and the guys begin too practise.

Two hours later, the time just fly away. Axel: Wow, look at the clock it´s over 02:00 Am, maybe we should continue tomorrow, «Sounds good too me, dude,» Shark said. Lioness did reise up, and said: Good night, guys! Then Lioness did go to the "ladies´ room," A little moment after, she got out. She did look out in the living room. Lioness saw that almost every one had go to bed, but not Axel.

He was siting in the sofa, Lioness sat down next to him, then she asked: Is something wrong? «No, I was just thinking about it´s soon 2 years since we become a team,» Axel answered and look at her. Lioness: I havn't thought of that, thanks for catching me. Axel: What are you talking about? Lioness: When Paine grab my arm and throw my over that fence, then you catch me, remember? Axel: Yes, that was nothing. Lioness: You're right, you also catch me when I fall down skyscraper, and you saved me from a guy of concrete how still wanna marry me, and that nothing to say thanks for?? Lioness did kiss Axel on his cheek, then she left to her room and fall asleep. Axel was blushing and he was thinking: What the hell did just happend now? He looked too her door, then he also did go to bed, like everybody else.

Next day, Lioness was the first one how got out of bed first, she sat i the sofa. She hadon the green top, and the yellow pants, and her hair was not in a ponytail, unusual. She sat down near the kitchen pable with her own guitar, then she playd a short part of one of the songs she had made: Someday (nickelback)

The guys wake up of the song, it wasn't terrible, but it still did say wake up! Lioness: Good morning! she yelld, when King, Axel, Shark and Hawk got in the kitchen. Axel: Good morning. Why did you wake us up so early? «But this is very important!» She answered and begin to jump up and down. King: So, what's up? Lioness: Axel, did get a letter! Hawk: Yes, but we get letters almost every day. It must be a bill or something. Lioness: No, It's not, just look how send it!

Lioness gave Axel the letter, Axels eyes wide when he saw who send it, «It´s from my father, why did you not tell me before now?!» Axel almost yelld at Lioness, Lioness: The clock it's not more then 08.00 am, and I just take in the mail. Axel:Sorry, I´m just a little to hysterics right now. Axel opend the letter and read loud: _Axel, sorry that I didn't take contact before, but that would be to dangerus if I did, I have work with the Crysalis Project for some time now. I'm sure you did meet some bad people because of me, like Paine and some other people, and I´m sorry for that. You can find me with your mother, I just got here. And you must come here too. We must continue with your Jo-Lan training, so we can finaly go too the Jo-Lan tempel in Hong-Kong. Jo-Lan is in great danger! And you are the only one to save it!_

Lioness: So when do you leave? Axel: I don't know, I mean I really wanna meet him, but I still don´t wanna leave you guys, Lioness: But you wanna meet your father, We understand.

She tok her hand on his shoulder, then she left to her room, with her guitar. King: Are you going? Axel: I must, but for Jo-Lan. Not me. King: What about Lioness and us? Axel: I will come too visit you as fast as I can, I promise. King hug his friend. Axel: I leave tonight. Then they hear Lioness begin to play loud music again.

Axel: No, Don't tell me she hates me now. Hawk: I actually think she do. «Thank you Hawk, you are SO NOT HELPING!» Axel said irritated and walk to his room to get ready to leave. The hours was flying away, but nothing did change for Axel and Lioness. She was still in her room and was playing loud music, and he was in his room, packing his things. Now Lioness was playing Lonely whit Akon, she was mad at Axel, because he was about to walk out of her life. Axel was now ready to go. Axel did come out of his room and was going over to Lioness's room. He did stop right outside, he knock on the door, she didn't awnser. Then he heard the music stop, but she didn't come out.

Then he whisperd at the door, with a hope inside that she listen: I love you, I just want to tell you that before I go. Then he heard something back, «Go to the Jo-Lan tempel in Hong-Kong, and save the world it needs you more then I do.» Then Axel walk in to the living room to say good bye til the other guys. King: Gonna miss you, pal. «I'm going to miss you too, I promis I'll come back and visit you guys soon.» When everybody had say good bye well almost everybody. Axel was ready to go, the guys did follow him out, he was going to take XT-9000 til his mother. But when Axel was turning to say good bye a last time he saw Lioness was standing on top of the stairs.

When Axel saw her he opend his arms, and she come running in to them. She wrapped her arms aroud his neck and she cride, like he was going to die, or something. Axel let his bags go so he was able to lay his arms arond her. In a few minutes they was standig like that, Lioness had lay her head on Axels chest, Lioness did take back her head and said: So this is good bye, why must it always be so hard? «Because then I know I'll again, and fight against Paine and everything alse bad in this city. With you, just like we have done for two years. But now I got to go. I must save Jo-Lan, but then I will return. I promis.»

«I know you will, but I can't promis you that I not will get mad at you when you are gone.» Lioness said and was holding his hand. Then Axel let go of her and as he walk over to his car Lioness was slowly leting his hand go, but when the both felt Axels hand was falling Lioness was holding it back just a few seconds then she let it go. Lioness did slowly begin to go back in again inside, Axel put the key in the car. But he did take a last look at Lioness, then he did start the car and was on his way back to his old home.

Inside Lioness ran to the window to see him going home. When she couldn't see his car anymore she went to bed. King, Hawk and Shark had promised Axel they will take good care of Lioness, and that was just what they were going to do. King: Good night, Lioness. Sweet dreams! «You too, King. Good night!» She answered when she walkd in too her room.

When did sit down on her bed, she did stare up in the ceiling, she thought of Axel. Even he had been gone for about 10 minutes, for Lioness it seemad like 10 years. Lioness did take off her clothes and almost jumped in to bad, to fall asleep, but soon she found out that colud take time. «Why did you leave me so fast?» Lioness asked herself, «I could go after him.., but what if he gets mad at me, or got together with Madison! Wait, I'm sure he's is not even home yet. Ow my god, now I'm about getting paranoid!» Then Lioness finaly fell asleep.


	2. Stupid Girl

Next day, when Lioness got up. She walk out in the living room, it was nobody there. It was a note on the fridge, she grab it, it was from King, Hawk, and Shark. «_We did go to Garrett, we don't know when we'll get back, have a nice day,» _Lioness: Great, Finaly alone, who needs them? I do. Lioness was not in mode, she was so irritated on everything around herself. «Why, why, why??» Was the only thing Liones when she sat down on the sofa, she turnd on the tv. Lioness: Nothing! when Lioness got dressed and sat down on her computer.

What happend with Axel. He was that near his mothers house he chould see it. Axel saw a black car outside, he had never seen it before. He felt his heart beat faster and faster, it go to be his father. Axel did park his XT-9000 behind the other car, get out of the car grab his bag, and walked in. His mother was standing on the kitchen, he walked over to her after seting the bags on the floor. Axel give his mother a hug, Axel: I got the letter. «He is out in the garden, training Jo-Lan. Like he always have done,» his mother told him. She pointed on the backdoor who was a little open. Axel went out in the garden, it felt like his heart was going to stop eny second.

«Hello, Son,» Axel did turn so fast so fast that he almost got sick. Behind him a tall mann with brown hair and lagoon blue eyes, his father. After almost 11 years Axel was going to see him again, Axel hug his father fast and did fast take away some trears who fall from his eyes. Sebastian: It's good to see you again son. Axel mother did come out to them and asked: Is enybody hungry? Axel: I'm starving after driving all night. Sebastian: I'm hungry too. Alexandra: Great the food is on the table. She smiled, she was very happy to have her two boys back home.

Under the dinner, Alexandra: What's bothering you? Axel: Who do you know enything is bothering me? «She is your mother, she knows when something is wrong for you, so what is it?» Sebastian asked, Axel: Well yes, something is bothering me, but it's not something, it's someone. When I left to get here I had to leavie my friend, and that one girl I'm living with.. «Hold it!» His mother cut him of, «You have a girl who live in your house and you didn't tell me?»

Axel: I live together with tree other guys too, we're a team. But that girl did react very badly on the letter and about that I got to leave the team, so now she hates me. Sebastian: Hey, when I use to go to work before your mother didn't hate me, Even she knew that I maybe didn't come home next day. I mean I know she didn't like that I used guns, and everything on work but thats was because she loved me, and she know I didn't mean it when I got home late and miss dinner, and everything.

I hate it as much as she did, and I was gone in 11 years and she didn't hate me when I got back here for two days ago. Axel: But the problem is: I'm not married to her, but you're right, but what the problem with Jo-Lan? Sebastian: It a Jo-Lan warrior have been missing for almost two years now and this warrior is the only one with two or three other Jo-Lan warriors. Axel: What's so special with this warrior? Alexandra: This warrior is a girl and is actaly ment to be evil, so she was taken away from her parents right after she was born, then your father take her back to the parents and was raised in the Jo-Lan tempel, then they send her to Landmark-City with her brother to graduate, so your fathers mission is to find her and bring her back to the tempel, He has just one problem. Axel: And what's that? Sebastian: She don't know she is ment to be a Jo-Lan warrior. She did just hears about her life when she lived in Hong-Kong.

She's not evil at all. Axel: But I have been living in Landmark-City for three years, how old is she? Sebastian: She is 17 years old. "Two years younger then me!" Axel thought. «In a few day we'll all go to Hong-Kong as I promist.» Sebastian was saying and tok Alexandras hand. Axel: I'll be ready, and please don't begin before I'm done eating.

At the same time at the Aquarium Senter, the other guys hadn't come back yet and that made Lioness crazy. She was going to take a training hour for getting it off herself, so she went in to the biggest room in the Aquarium and begin her training. It was'nt a soud in there. She was in a deep concentration, and just for fun Lioness wanted to try Jo-Lan, she had seen him training in the oldest parts of the Aquarium at the morning and late nights. She did the Jo-Lan thing and yelld: Rioku Jo-Lan! and a big wave of energy come out of her hands, Lioness: Wow, I miss him more then I thought. She was a little terrified so she just keeped thinking: That didn't happend, that did'nt happend at all! After an hafe hour she went in the shower, a really cold one, then she got dressed again in the brown pants she normaly wear, and a white short top. After her hair was dry she walked in to Axel "old" room, she saw the picture of all of them still was on the night table, she look at it. They were all so happy when that picture was taken. Lioness sat the picture on the kitchen table and left a note, she was now sure she really did use Jo-Lan in her training. It got dark outside and the guys got back from Garrett. King was going to look for Lioness, but the only thing they found after her was the note.

All her clothes was gone, King did know here Lioness were going because he read the note she left. «I'm going to the Jo-Lan tempel in Hong-Kong, I wanna go there to see Axel again, and I think I will find him there,» Was it writen on the note. Shark, King and Hawk wanted Lioness and Axel to get together, then King walked out in the living room after reading the note and said: Lioness did go to Hong-Kong too! Shark and Hawk: Hallelujah! Hawk: Should'nt we go after them? King: Yes, but we should wait a littel because then Lioness and Axel are together when we get there and then when we come nothing can break them, or we chould end up on the same airplane as Lioness, or meet her on the way. «King it right dude, if we go now we can really ruin it all,» Shark said and sat down on the sofa. Lioness drive the Slamma to the airport, she had allready bought a ticket, she was going with the next plane. Lioness parked the car, deliverd her bags and got in the plane, sit 15d,

«Hurra Next to the window!» Lioness was thinking inside herself when she sat down. Lioness had dressed herself were much up so nobody know who she was. She had takend so much foundation so she were as brown as King, she did also have on a par of blue lens, and a very long black hairpiece. Just in case she was going to see Axel. After a few minutes the people who was going to sit down next to her come, «God damn it in hell!» Lioness thought. It was Axel, his mother and his father. Axel sat next to Lioness , she had her eyes closed and listen to what the airline stewardess did say, she settle her seat belt.

Up in the air. Axel was drinking water, Lioness was pretending like she was sleeping. After one, and a hafe houre Lioness starded to cough because she did swallow wrong, and it soud very bad, and Alexandra got panic and gave Lioness a bottel of water, after 20 seconds of no stop drinking Lioness's cough stop. Alexandra: Keep it. «Thanks,» Lioness said with her a false voice so Axel chouldn't hear it really was Lioness who sat next to him. Alexandra: My name is Alexandra Manning, nice to meet you. «Well nice to meet you Alexandra, my name is Marissa Owens,» Lioness lied with a cute and innocent smile. Sebastian: Hei, Marissa. I'm Sebastian Manning, and this is my son Axel. «Hey!» Axel said after his father introduce him.

Lioness "Marissa": So what are you guys going to do in Hong-Kong, or are you just traveling aroud the world? Sebastian: No, we're going to the Jo-Lan tempel, but what are you gooing to do there? Lioness "Marissa": I'm trying to find inspiration. Axel: Inspiration to what? Lioness"Marissa": I write and sing songs, and I'm playing guitar. Alexandra: You seems like a very creative young woman, where are you from? «I'm born in Kenya, then my mother and I was sendt til Landmark-City for pretection from the wars,» There did Lioness told a lie, but she was not going to tell Axel, and his parents who she really was, not on this plane. Alexandra: Ow, that's so bad to hear I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Lioness "Marissa": It's okay, that's things who just comes. Don't think about it, it's okay. Lioness turnd her head to the window. A few hours was going bye, and they got to Hong-Kong. Lioness fall asleep when she looked out of the window a few hours before. Axel did wake her up and said: Hey, are you going back alredy? Lioness "Marissa": No, thanks for waking me up, what's the clock? Axel: It's 22:30, what about it? «It's good to know, don't you think?» Lioness "Marissa" Said and look at him. Axel: Sure, good bye, maybe I see you later. «Maybe, Bye!» Lioness "Marissa" Said, and stood up.

Lioness "Marissa" Walked out of the plane, and got her bags, then she take a taxi to a hotel. Body Hammers was in town and Lioness was on the same hotel. She had room 263, and her father had 264. Lioness was standing on a terrace and was talking with Rachel, In the phone: Well, I'm not sure enymore, I mean he is so happy with his parents. Rachel: Well, that's nothing to do with. But I didn't get that part with you and Jo-Lan, how?? Lioness: I do remember part when Axel's father come and visit us in Brazil when I was younger, I think he trained with me, but I didn't understand what we did do. Rachel: Maybe is that you haven't use it on a long time, because you was trained in Capoeria too and forgot your Jo-Lan training. Lioness was looking out to the pool and did'nt listen to what Rachel said. Rachel: Hello, Lioness are you there?? «What?? Sorry did you say something?» Lioness asked, Rachel: Yes, I did! Are you and Axel on the same hotel? Lioness: No, the cute guy is on a hotel ten minutes from here, but I did sit next to him in the plane! Rachel: Are you lieing to me now? Did he recognize you? Lioness: No, I was dressed up like you told me too. Got to go, I must get this make-up off my body, Bye. «Bye!» Rachel said and hang up. Lioness did take a showen and got of her make-up, then she got on her pyjamas and walked out on the terrace again, her fathers terrace was very close a hafe meter away. Lioness did play Here Without You (From 3 Doors Down,) Rico did listen, when the song was done he said: You are good on the guitar, ever thoght of becomeing a Body Hammer? Lioness: Rico, last time you asked me that I was 14 years old, and still no. If I'm going to play in a band it got to be KLASH, with Axel and the others. Rico: Okay, Good night Kitten. Lioness: Good night, Dad! Then Rico was going to sleep, but Lioness was siting up the hafe night and playing on her guitar.


	3. Just Kids

Next Morning,

Lioness was waked up by her father, then she went in the shower, then got on the Capoeira suit then she left to the Jo-Lan tempel on her bike, alone. It was a gaurd outside, Lioness did bow deep and said: I'm a student of the art, I been traveling far to meet Master Ji! «Who are you?» The gaurd asked her, and she answered: I'm Catalina Leone! The gaurd bow even deeper for her now and said: Sorry, for standing in your way, then the gaurdien show her the way. The tempel was huge, every room was huge! Then a little man ccame runing over to her and said: You must be Catalina Leone, I'm Master Ji, and I will be your sensei, let me show you your room, but first you got to prove you're a Jo-Lan warrior.

Lioness did get her concentration, and did the Jo-Lan thing and yelld: Rioku Jo-Lan and the huge wave came against Master Ji, but he got away from it. Master Ji: I did'nt know you were that good, did you keep up your training after Sebastian got home? Lioness: No, I did'nt, and I did'nt even know I had this powers. Master Ji: I know the your trainig will be hard but if you not are telling me what's wrong I can't train you. Tell me what's bothering you? Lioness: A guy, he left to save the world with Jo-Lan?

Master Ji: Are you talking about Axel Manning? Lioness: Yes, but who did you know that? Master Ji: Well Sebastian was telling me a story a lot like that when he got here for 11 years ago. Lioness: So Axels father was here for 11 years, hm. But are you sure I'm the Chosen One? Master Ji: You're one of them, It's three girls who is borned with Jo-Lan they all have a birthmark on ther back, it's looks like Crete, come then I'll show you your room. Master Ji and Lioness walked up a stairs in 3 doors and up another stairs. When they was outside Lioness's new room Master Ji said: I got to warn you, the two other girl are as old as you, but you can'nt understand that when you see then. Then Master Ji left again, and Lioness walked in to her new room. It was like a hotel room, just better.

When Lioness saw out of the window she saw Axel and his parenst comeing up the stairs to the tempel! Lioness got panic and walked over to the other room were the two other Chosen ones, she knock on the door and one of then opend and said: Hello, can I help you with something? Lioness: Yeah, you can, you must hide me! «Nice to meet you, you can hide under my bed. My name is Haylie by the way.» Haylie said and look at Lioness. Lioness did crawl under the bed, just when Lioness got herself under the bed Raxiki said: And exactly why are you hiding eny way? Lioness: Can we please take that later, I'm trying to hide here. When Lioness was done saying that Master Ji got in the room and said: Okay, where is Lioness?? Sebastian wanna talk to her. Lioness: Did you say Catalina was here? Master Ji: No, just the Chosen One, and you can't meet Axel yet, but now I guess that G-O-O-D for you right now. «You're right there, I don't wanna meet him now, he will hate me when he sees me!» Lioness said and crawl out from under the bed. Master Ji: Okay, then I wont tell enything to Axel, yet! Lioness: Hello, Please! «I promise I wont tell him!» He said and left,

and the three girl was alone again. Lioness did look at the two girls. Haylie had long dark brown hair to the ass, and green eyes, and a with top on and a military long skirt to the knees,

and Raxiki had red hair to the shoulders and also green eyes, but she had a school uniform. Lioness so where are you from? Haylie: We're from Landmark-City, but are father send us here, Janus Lee, have you heard of him? But where are you from? Lioness: Brazil, but WTF I did'nt know Mr.Lee had kids, who is you mother? Raxiki: Hm. Wait, let my find a name.., Ahaa, Britney Spears! Haylie: We don't know. Lioness: Well it's nice to meet you Haylie. «Nice to meet you too,» Haylie said. Lioness: You too Raxiki, «Yeah, Whatever!» Raxiki said and lay down on her bed.

Then Lioness walked over to her room again. She heard some voices walking down the hall, it was Axel and his mother. Lioness sat down on the floor. Then some one did knock on the door and asked: Can I come in? Lioness: Yes, just come in Sebastian. Sebastian come in and sat down next to her. A tear fall down her cheek, but she fast wiped them away. She did'nt want Sebastian to see her cry. Sebastian: Wanna talk about it? Lioness: I know your son, that's the problem. Sebastian: I don't get it, what are you talking about?

«I lived together with your son for almost two years, then he left, and I thought I could live with it, but I was wrong. When he left the man broke my heart, and he even did'nt mean to do it, and now I'm trying to get myself together again!» Lioness said and Lioness up at Sebastian, then she saw out of the window. Sebastian: Wait, you got to be the girl Axel did talk about. Man he was sorry when he came home. I mean, after I met Axel again, when we did eat Alexandra asked why what bothering him and he said it was because of a girl who got so sorry because he left. He also told he was about to go back. Lioness: Really? Sebastian: Would I lie to you, The guy did almost cry when he walked you of the Aquarium Senter. Ops, don't tell him I told you.

Lioness: Wont tell him,..It's just that I...I love him! Sebastian: And he loves you, Lioness did hug Sebastian, but she let go of him fast, then she said: Sorry, but you to are to like each other. Sebastian: And who many times haven't I heard that one before. Lioness: Thanks for the talk, I'm very happy you're here. Sebastian: Me too, but have you seen the Chosen One? Lioness: You're talking to her right now. Sebastian: I know it, but I got to go. Axel is looking after me, he is near. I feel it. Bye! Lioness walked over to the bed, she lay down and begin to cry again, but this time, it was tears of happyness, not sorrow.

On the front of the Jo-Lan tempel, three days after Lioness got ther.

Axel did fight against his father, Sebastian saw that Lioness sit in the window, and that made him nervous. Lioness was playing on her guitar, the song Someday again. Now Sebastian understod that she was going to meet Axel very soon. Axel stop the attack and turned fast aroud, no one in the window and the music had stop too. Sebastian: Something wrong? Axel: No, I was so sure I'd hear something familiar. But I guess it was nothing, and Axel turn to his father again. Haylie and Raxiki hang out of the window from ther own room, they were die of laughing. Axel: What are you laughing at?? Raxiki: You! Turn around!

Axel did turn as Raxiki told him, then a leg was about to hit him in the face, but he block it, then Axel was blowed away with an even stronger Jo-Lan wave. «Lioness?» Axel said when he go on his feet again and saw Lioness was standing in front of him. Axel: What are you doing here?

The sky turned dark and the sun disappear behind a cloud, it stared to rain! Lioness: Because of Jo-Lan and you. You did'nt tell we couldn't go after you. Axel: You're right, but you shouldn't have come, I don't have time. Lioness: What is this? We're talking now are'nt we? Sebastian did slowly walk away.

Axe: This is training and you're disturbing it! Lioness: You've change, you're not the guy I lived in the Aquarium Senter with. You been gone for a few days and now..I don't know you enymore. You're just careing about yourself, I'm sure you always have. I just loved you to much to see it. Lioness was crying like hell. Lioness's and Axel's clothes were wet, Lioness did look around for a little moment she saw many Jo-Lan warrior who looked at them.

The water was cold, Lioness felt that then it drip down from her hair and down in her face. Axel didn't say enything, then Lioness looked down in the ground and begin to cry even more, but then she felt some one tok his armes aroud her, she looked up, it was Axel. Lioness did slowly take her arms around his neck. Axel: I'm glad you're here! Lioness: Where ever you go, I'll fallow. Axel: Thanks for comeing after me. Sorry, but who did you use Jo-Lan? Lioness: I don't know I where home alone the day ather you left and I were training and then I just did it. Then I got scared. By the way, I know about Marissa! Axel: Where you on the same plane? Lioness: Right next you! Axel pulled her in to himself and kissed her.

«Bravo, Brava!» They heard Raxiki yell from a room deep in the tempel that was'nt really legal for them. «Hysj, don't do that! They have'nt been together for a four days!» Haylie yelled back in the same room. Then they heard something broke. «Shut up! And get out of ther now!» They heard Master Ji yelld, then he come in in the same room as Raxiki and Haylie were in, they screamd. Axel: They can't be worse then Shark and Hawk. Or what do you think?. Lioness: I think they are! But we got to see when they come. «Who?» Axel asked and looked at her with a strange look. Lioness: King, Hawk and Shark, I'm sure they will come soon. Because they were the reason I was going after you, theu left me alone too. Axel: Okay, maybe we should go inside before you get sick. Lioness: Yeah, It's begin to be cold now. Axel and Lioness did run in in the tempel for not getting sick.

They went inside, then Sebastian and Alexandra come over to them. Lioness: Hey, Dragon! Axel: WTF, Dragon what are you talking about? Lioness: He have'nt told you, Sebastian Manning Dragon. What did you think your father was doing for 11 years, laying in the sun and worked with his color? Axel: No, but..God I'm confused. Dad, are you Dragon? Axel did look at his father. When Sebastian was about to answere Raxiki come running in the door. «Hello, who are ya?» Raxiki said when she walked over to them. Haylie: Very well, what about you? Raxiki: Not you, I know who you're! Haylie: U Sure about that, I mean: We live together, but what do we really know about each other?! Raxiki: I know you're really blond! Haylie: Were trying to keep cold and cool and said: Hey, everybody knows that! Raxiki: Hey. Me, mom and Mr.Anus is not everybody!

Lioness and the other wanted to keep themselfs out of this, but Axel did try to stop them. They all saw they were about to fight. Axel: Relax, you don't need to fight because of a Hello. Lioness: Hey, Axel. you should keep yourself out of this! Axel: Chill, Lioness. What can they do they're just kids.

Then Raxiki and Haylie stoped to look at each other and begin to look at Axel, with fire in ther eyes and yelld to him: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID?? «Just kids!» Axel answered and tok a few stepp back. Raxiki: Now Mr.Manning are you a dead man. Then Raxiki and Haylie begin to attack him, but Axel had a problem, he did'nt want to attack Haylie or Raxiki so he didn't fight, he just block ther attacks. Finaly the girl jumped on him, but Axel jumped away from the attack.

Lioness and the others went back, they didn't want to get hurt or some thing, even the girls was as old as them were they a lot more like childern, Lioness: Why do I have a feeling like this not gonna get nice! Axel attacked Raxiki, but she got away before he hit her. Then Haylie did hit Axel's leg so fall on the grovnd.

Then the girl did sit down on his back. «Get of me!» Axel yelld. Haylie: Not yet Axe dear, The time will come! Axel did roll his eyes, and did try to get up, but the girls didn't let him go that easy. Axel: Can't breed!! Lioness: Now is it dinner! Raxiki: The time has come! «Now I'm getting hungry!» Haylie said and let go of Axel. "Thank you!!!" Axel yelld after the girl when they did run to dinner.

Then he did hear Raxiki and Haylie yell: The time has arrived!!! Lioness went over to him, and said: Glad they're not my kids. Axel: Yeah, Children is some thing I can live without a few years. «We hope so!» They did hear somebody say behind them. Lioness and Axel did turn aroud faster then ever, it was Alexandra and Sebastian who said it.

Lioness didn't wanna look them in the eye so she did look down in the ground, she was red all over in her face. Alexandra: Please, wait til you both are done here! «Okay, but can't promis you enything, Ms. Manning.» The eyes of Sebastian, Alexandra and Axel got bigger. Lioness: I'm kidding!

«So, what's for dinner?» Axel asked his father. Sebastian: Enything you want, we're ordering to night, things has change from Ji was little. But you got to pay by yourself, Now he was talking to Lioness she did understand that very good. Lioness: Okay, then I'm going to ordering. Wanna come Alexandra? «Sure!» Alexandra did answere. Then the two girl walked in to an other room.


	4. Never Ends

A Few Minutes After, The Pizza Had Come. And The Rain Had Stoped.

Axel: Who old was Mom when she got me? Sebastian: She was a few monthes over 16, and I was 18. Axel:Wow, and now she's 34 and you're 36. Sebastian: Yeah, that's right. "So when are we going to eat?" Axel asked. "NOW!" Raxiki yelld, when she come running with a pizza in her hand. "A little slow today Axel?" Haylie asked, when she did walked in the room. Then Haylie did run behind Sebastian.

"What's up?" Axel asked and looked at her, "I'm just kidding a little with Master Ji. Don't tell them I'm here!" Haylie answered. Raxiki: So, what did you do? Haylie: I got his cane! Quiet, here he comes! Lioness come out right after Master Ji, Axel:What's up? "Ow, you know that where good, Have you seen Haylie?" She said angry, (She said the last thing in a very funny way). Sebastian did move to the right, but Haylie didn't stand behind him. Axel and Sebastian: WTH, Where did that stupid kid?! "Good question, to bad no one can answere that!" They heard some one say over them.

Haylie were running over the roof, then Raxiki also did jump up. Haylie: Nah, take your stick, Sensei! Halyie did throw the cane to Sebastian who gived it to Master Ji. Then Lioness jumped to on the roof too,

but the girl was a lot faster then her. Raxiki: Hey, Lioness. I didn't know you was that slow, you should hurry up a little. Lioness felt she got warmer, she was pist, then she jumped of the roof and land on the feet. "You got to be faster to be a Chosen One" Master Ji told her, he wasn't mad but cold in his voice, but Lioness still got sad for the words he said to her. Then Lioness did turn away, Axel was right about to hug her, but she did jump up in the air and landed with no problems on the roof. Lioness: Maybe we can do it eny faster this time.

Lioness started to run faster then ever, they chold see her but she were to fast to be stoped by some one else. Axel: Take it easy Lio, you got no control over yourself, like me when I fight with Paine! Alexandra: What are you talking about? Axel: I've my problems. Master Ji: Yeah, we're going to work on that when you're here. Lioness did jump down again, it was a few meters but Lioness did fine, She did land on her feet. Axel walked over to her, she did meet him and then he said: You're great! Lioness: Don't you mean that I were great? "No, You're great all the time!" He answered, the sky turned darker, and they heard that the rain was about to come again. Lioness and Axel wasn't standing under the roof enymore, so they where going to got very wet when the rain did come again. Lioness: Looks like ist's about to rain, and this time it's not gonna stop til tomorrow. Axel: Maybe we shall go inside maybe and keep talking, or do you wanna stay here and get wet?

Lioness: Dear Axel. I'm already as wet as I can get. By the way, I love the rain! Axel: Now I know that. When Axel had said that the rain came running. Lioness did look up at the gray sky and close her eyes, and enjoyed the rain for a few seconds. Axel did look at her, so clean, he knew that she loved him, and he loved her. He felt the water streeming down his back. Lioness held her arms out, so Axel saw a posebilety and grabbed her and lifted her up. Lioness: Let me go! Axel: Never, but I can let you down if you want to? Lioness: Yes, Please. Axel let her down and layed his arms aroud her.

Lioness: Axeman, your parents are looking at us! She said in his ear. Then Axel turned to his parentes and tok Lioness hand and ran to them. Lioness didn't say a word and did kep running when Axel really wanted to stop and talk to Sebastian and Alexandra. But Lioness and Axel did run up to Lioness's room, Axel: What's up? Lioness: I'm wet and still hungry! "Oh, okay, then I get it." Axel said and sat down on her bed. Lioness got on some dry clothes then she tok Axels hand and ran down in the "living room" (but no tv).

Sebastian and Alexandra came over to them when they saw Axel and Lioness, Sebastian: Hey, where did you guys go? Axel: In Lioness's room. Raxiki: Wow, that was fast! Lioness: Don't worry, I did just change my clothes. I be right back. Lioness did turn to Haylie and Raxiki and said: Now it's pay back time, Lioness did attack Haylie, but Haylie did fight back, they was very good, both of them. So after a few minutes they was tired, so they did stop.

Lioness walked over to Axel again, he talked to Master Ji, the clock was about 21:00 so was not so late yet. Lioness: Axel I'm going out now. But Axel didn't answere first. But when she were about to walk away he said: I'll be right with you. Lioness walked out in the rain again, Axel came out after a few minutes. Lioness did just stand there, she didn't move. Axel moved closer to her and asked: Are you okay, Lion? Lioness didn't answere, so Axel went over to her left side. Lioness didn't look at him, she looked down. "Hey, Lioness? Talk to me, is some thing wrong?" He asked, his voice was louder and he begin to get worried. Then Lioness turned over to him and layd her arms aroud him and said: No, every thing is perfect!

Axel huged her back and said: But soon we'll fight a war, and one of us will maybe not make it. I'm not sure I can do this. Lioness: Why do you show all this fear? "Because I'm not sure if I'm strong enough enymore," he said, and let go of her. Lioness didn't say enything so Axel kept talking: I'm to afried to lose, and what if I lose you!? Lioness: You don't, I'm still here Axel. And I'm still alive. Axel: I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you, and if I do, I don't know what I do if that happend. Lioness: I'm not going enywhere, I wanna be with you! "And I wanna be with you too, but I really really don't wanna lose you," He stoped for a shorlt time and then he contuned, "Heey, who long have we been together?" Axel asked. Lioness: I think like under a week, or I think it's hours. Lioness jumped on Axel, and then she said: I'm getting tired now, and we're going to train a lot tomorrow. Maybe we should go to bed soon? Axel held Lioness in his arms, and walked up to her room. Layed her down in her bed, then he leied next to her, and the both fell asleep.


	5. Always But Not Forever

Next Day,

Lioness woke up, she felt Axel's arms aroud herself. Lioness: Axel, wake up! But he didn't, so Lioness tryed to roll over. Then she rolled out of the bed, and to bad for her, she hitted the groud, Axel fell over her. And then Axel woke up. "Finally!" she said loud, and stood up. Axel stood up too. Lioness got dressed, and Axel said: I'm going over to my parents, and get my bag. Axel did, and took his bag back to Lioness's room, and got dressed too.

Then they walked down for breakfast, Lioness and Axel held hands when they walked down the stairs. Then Sebastian came running over to them, and said to Lioness: Lioness, the elders wanna talk to you. "Okay, I'll be right there," she answere. Axel: Can I come too? Sebastian: Sorry Axel, but they wanna talk to her. Axel: Alright, then I'll go, and find us a seat. Lioness: Okay, she smiled to him. Then she followed Sebastian.

They walked in to a huge room, the walls were dark-red, and the floor was covered with black marble. A few meters away from her it were sitting four old menn. "You're Catalina Leone?" One of them said. Lioness bowed deeply for them, and said: Yes, I am. Sebastian whispered to her: Very good. "Thanks," She whispered back. Then she looked up on the old four again. Then an other man said something, "Will you give up your life for Jo-Lan?" Lioness: I guess. Then an other man said: We hear that you're together with Sebastian's son, Axel Manning, wasn't it? Sebastian and Lioness both said: Yes. "What about it?" Lioness asked, worried. "We can't allow that, We can't risk it. I'm so sorry,"Lioness: What?! Why not??! "Your feeling for him can change it all. You, Haylie, and Raxiki are going to save Jo-Lan, and maybe the rest of the world. You got to understand that we can't let you two be together." One of them said clare. Lioness: Then I'll not fight! Lioness just left the room without an other word. Axel saw her running out the door, he followed her.

Axel: What's wrong Lioness? "They didn't allow that we're together," She said, and took a seat on a big rock. Axel: What!? Why not? Lioness: They're afraid that we'll mess it all up for them. She took her hand to her head, and started crying. Axel walked over to her, but when he tryed to lay his arms aroud her, she pushed him back with her free hand. Then Axel got up on the rock too, and there they were sitting back too back. Axel: Come on, Lioness. Let's go back.

Lioness: What do you mean back? I'm not going back there. Only to get my things. Axel: Lioness, maybe we should listen to them. I mean; It's not only about us, it's about a world that are going down to hell. "I don't belive it. You're with them about this. You're taking them's side, and not my side. I thought you loved me! She got really angry, then she ran away from him, and into the tempel to get her things. Axel got angry too, but not on Lioness, on himself for saying what he said.

Lioness ran up the stairs, but half the way: Sebastian catched up to her, and held her back. Lioness: What do you want? Sebastian: Hysj, I'm here to help. The elders, are giving you an other chanse. Lioness: What do you mean? Sebastian: They can take away your Jo-Lan powers. Lioness got out of his arms, and yeld: What?! They can do that? I mean the powers are a part off me! Sebastian: And so is Axel? Isn't he? Lioness: Axel is my world, If enything happends to him, Well then I want them to pay. Then I'm gonna kill them all. Sebastian: You got no control over your angry feeling, none of us have, that's what make us keep going. It made Axel keep going when I was gone.Then none of them said something for a long time, into Sebastian said: So..., What do you say? Lioness: Well it hurt?

What are they going to do when they're taking my Jo-Lan powers? Sebastian: I don't know, the only thing I know about that can make your powers to go away is that they take away your memorys. Lioness: I'm not letting them do that, Then I'll forget Axel! That's not helping. What if I don't feel the same about him, and know that I should know a lot more then I do. NO, then...What am I going to do?Sebastian: What about to talk to Axel, I saw your fight. Lioness: Well it was your folt it started. Sebastian: What did I do? Lioness: Well, you told me that I had to go talk to them. Then Lioness said: I'm going home, Sebastian. Nobody can stop me. She went to her room, and closed the door, then a few seconds she opend and throwed Axel's things out, and closed again. Sebastian looked down in the floor, and then took Axel's bag, and carryed it in to his room.

Axel felt helpless, he didn't know what to do, what to tell Lioness. Then his mother came over to him, and sat down next to him. "Hi, mom." Axel said, but didn't look at her. Alexandra: Hei, sweety. What's wrong? Fighting with Lioness? Axel: Who did you know? "Your father told me, and everyone is talking about it." She answered. Axel: What shall I do? I mean: Nr. 1 If she leaves: I got to stay and take her place, and then we can't be together. Nr. 2 If she stays we still can't be together, and she's going to train all the time. Alexandra: But so are you, remember: She's not the only one who came here to become a better Jo-Lan Warrior. Axel: I know, but I love her mom, and I don't wanna lose her. Alexandra: Well. Then you should go, and talk to her. Or maybe a deal, that you two not are together now, and take it like a breake, and she goes bake to Landmark-City, and you stay here and finish your work here. Then you go back. Axel: Mom, that can take years, and you know it will be a huge fight, and I almost died when I fight Quang. And if I die this time...Lioness will be broken, because I know she loves me, and I love her more then my own life. Alexandra: It's a risk you two have to take. Even it can take years before you see her again. Axel: You're right, she'll maybe hate me for it, but I still love her more then enything. "Why are you asking a question that you already know the answere?" she asked. Axel: God, I love you, Mom.

Axel stood up, he ran up to her room. He opened the door, Lioness was standing beside the bed, and packed down her thing. She looked up on him, with tears in her eyes, he slowly went over to her, and layed his arms aroud her, but she didn't held her arms around him back, she just cried. When Axel let her go, he just looked at her. Then without saying enything, they slowly started to making-out. Then they ended up in bed together. Lioness cried badly what they made love.

After, Lioness didn't say anything, Axel didn't say enything. He didn't wanna destroy the moment, he was afreid she got mad, and left angry on him. They were laying in the bed, Lioness was laying with her back turned to Axel. Then Axel turned to her, and said: Will you wait for me? Lioness: What are you talking about? She turned to him, so they looked each other in the face. "You're going home, arn't you? I'm staying." He said to her. Lioness kissed him, and said: I know. Axel: Well, are you going to wait? "I'm going to say this once, just once: I'm going to wait for you in 3 years, not more. If you don't visit me in 4 years: I can't promis you that I'm still waiting, then it's over." She said, very clearly.

Axel: I promis, I'm going to visit you, before four years pass. I'm going to see you before that, too. Lioness got up, and got on her clothers again. Axel did the same, he didn't wanna lay there in her bed naked, maybe his parents got in the door. Lioness: We'll see. That's just words, what you're telling me now. You tell me you love me, but I don't know it's true.

How can I know you'll be back for me? Axel took his hand down in his pocket, and took up a little thing. Then he walked over to her, and took it in her hand. Axel: Don't open it before you're on the plane. Lioness huged him, and she was still crying. Axel wiped her tears away, then he turned to the door, and when he was right about to take the last step out of the door, he turned to her, and said: I'll never let go for you Lioness, I'll always love you. But that dosn't mean that I'm not letting you wait for me forever. Lioness: Always, or Forever. Axel: I don't want you to move out, and live alone when you get home. Lioness: I been thinking to ask Rachel to come, and live with us.

Axel held the door for her, and she took her bag, and walked out of her room. Axel: Please tell the other guys that I'm gonna miss them, and that I'm going to visit them before four years has pass. "I'll," Lioness answered, with a sad voice. She took his hand, and they walked together down the stairs. Master Ji came over to them, and he said: I'm very sorry all this was ending so wrong. Lioness: I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I fail you. Master Ji: It's okay, but I didn't tell you all off it. Lioness: Off what? "About the Chosen Ones. It's four not three, Axel's in this too. Raxiki, and Haylie are not that powerful at all, they're just here to make a sacrifice, but Axel, and you're here to make a change.» He said. Lioness: But why didn't you tell me before, we got here for four days ago, and I'm already leaving. Master Ji: I know, I didn't say I needed you all, Raxiki and Haylie are not staying here so many years longer, the time is just a few years away.

Lioness looked at Axel, and said: I'm still leaving. «I know.» He answred. Lioness walked over to her bike, and put her bag in the room under her seat. She got on her helmet, and so did Axel. He got on behind her, he were going to come with her to the ariport. When they got there. Axel got of her bike, and Lioness parked it beside the landing strip, she were going to fly it home, but she were going to say goodbey firts. Lioness and Axel where standing beside the landing strip, Axel: I know we never got to do this, so I tought we maybe could do it now. Lioness: What? Axel turned to a guy in a uniform, and then an other guy in a umiform came running with a cd-player. And he turned on the song: Goodbye My Lover (James Blunt). Axel: Can I get this last dance with you? Lioness took slowly her arms around his neck, and he layed his arms around her waist.

They where dancing a long time, she had her head on his shoulder, she was almost sleeping, and still crying, and she didn't understand why, she couldn't stop, but it didn't matter to her. Axel: Always.. «And Forever!» She whispered back in his ear. Then he let go of her, and she let go of him. The music stoped too. And a guy came over to her, and told it was time to go. Axel huged her a last time, a long last time. Lioness, and Axel held hands, and when she started to walk away, the held on to the last seacond they couldn't hold on enymore, and there hands let go, and Lioness got on her gear, and she started to fly. She didn't look back. Her gear had an autopilot, it was on, so she chould do something else. She found the little box Axel gave her before she left.

Lioness opened it, and inside it was: A silver ring, and a little inscription inside, it stood: I love you, Lioness. Always, and forever. Then she started to cry even more.


	6. Short Visit

Lioness called Rachel to tell her what was going on.

«It's Rachel Logan,» Rachel said when she pick up the phone.

Lioness: Heey, Rachel. It's Lioness.

Rachel: Heey, lucky. What have you been doing for the last four day?

Lioness: I'll tell you all about it when I get home.

«You're coming home?» Rachel had a louder voice,

she didn't understand what Lioness ment to tell her.

Lioness: I am, but I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with us at the Aquarium, it a lot rooms, and Axel didn't want me to be alone when I got back.

Rachel: That will be awsome. By the way, did you see Hawk, Shark and King?

Lioness: I didn't, D'oh. Don't tell me that they left to Hong-Kong.

Rachel: Well, then I'm not gonna tell you, but I'm not telling you that they didn't.

Rachel got a few thing, and then she took the bus to the Aquarium. Lioness came a few minutes after, when she landed her gear, Rachel came running over to her, and gave her a hug.

«What happend? Lioness,» Rachel asked.

Lioness: They didn't allwo us to be together, so I left.

Rachel: What about Axel?

Lioness: His staying at the Jo-Lan tempel, he's a Chosen One too.

Rachel: Aww, I'm sorry Lioness. Come on, lets go inside, and I can make a cup of coffee to you, or enything else you want.

Lioness: Thanks, Rachel. But I just wanna talk to you tonight. When did the guys left??

«I guess about an hour ago.» Rachel answered.

Lioness, and Rachel went inside. And Rachel made a cup of tea for Lioness, they where sitting in the living room. Lioness had finally stoped to cry, but she was still sad.

«So, what happend in Hong-Kong?» Rachel asked.

Lioness: When I got there I met a old man named Ji, and two girls named Haylie, and Raxiki. They were Chosen Ones. Like me.

Rachel: What's a Chosen One?

«They're the people that ment to save Jo-Lan, Axel is one. But nobody told me that before I was on my way out.» Lioness started,

but Rachel cut her off, and said: Maybe they just said that for making you stay.

«You right, maybe they did. Well Master Ji told me, and Axel when he walked me out. That Axel also was a Chosen One. And that Haylie, and Raxiki was there to make a sacrifice, and after I got there: I saw Sebastian, Alxandra, and Axel came there. So I hide for 3 days. Then I told Axel I where there.

First he got mad, but then I started to cry, and he layed his arms around me. Then Raxiki, and Haylie start to give comments, but Ji stoped them very fast. Then we got some thing to eat, but ther was no seat for me, so I took the seat on Axel lap, and before none of us said a word: A guy came, lifted me up, sat me down on his chair, and carried me, and the chair over to Axel. Then he left.» Lioness stoped for some air.

Rachel: Well that was strange, do you know who he was?

Lioness: I know his name: Jake, he had black hair, and so deep brown eyes. Rachel: Was he cute? Lioness: To answere that: yes, he was. But I'm still staying with Axel, well only for four years. «What you mean only four years??» Rachel asked. Lioness: He asked me if I was going to wait for him, since I were leaving.

«And what did you anwere?» Rachel had a lot of questions, and Lioness was the only one who could answere them. «I said that I'll give him 3 years to visit me, and if he didn't call, or send me an e-mail it's over.» Lioness said with a sad voice. «I understand, you're not the only one who had done that.» Rachel said, trying to make Lioness feel better. Lioness: I guess, would you do the same with Shark if you been in the same situation? Rachel: Yes, because I really love him. Lioness, you did the right thing. «I had sex with him before I left.» Lioness said with a low voice. «YOU DID WHAT?!» Rachel yelled that her. «I can't belive it, What if you get pregnant!! What the hell do you do then??!! Lioness: I don't know!!! She started to cry, she knew, maybe she already was pregnant, what was shw going to do, only time wound show her.

Lioness went to bed, with tears in her eyes, she didn't feel ill, she was afraid she maybe was pregnant, but she was going to make it, with, or without Axel. Rachel: You can do it, Lioness. Rachel whispered when Lioness walked out of the room. She had to, not only for her, but if she was pregnant, she had to do it for the baby too. Lioness felt alone when she got to bed, even last night she lied next to some one.

At the same time in Hong-Kong. Axel was sitting in the stairs of the tempel, he was thinking about Lioness, the tears she had in her eyes. When she got on her gear. Axel: Why, why didn't they let us be together? He asked himself. Then Sebastian came over to him, and asked: Are you okay? «No, I miss her. I want to visit her, now.» Axel answered. Sebastian: You can't, and you know that. A little while after Alexandra came by, and took a seat next to him. «Honey, she has only been gone for an hour or so. You can visit her in a month.» said Alexandra.

Later that night Axel went out, he went down to the airport and got the A115. He where going back to Lioness, just for one day.

When he got there the light were off, he went inside and walked right into his room. He were thinking maybe Lioness were sleeping in his bed since they were apart. He opend the door, nobody there. The room were just like it was when Axel left it. He went into Sharks room, there was Rachel sleeping. Axel ran over to Rachel and pulled her up to himself and yelled: Where's Lioness? Rachel: What? She's asleep in your room. «No she's not, she isn't there.» he yelled at her. Rachel: Well then I don't know, she's hidding. I swear: I don't know where she is. Axel left out the door, and went to the airport, they call her name up, but she hadn't take the plane, she was still in the contry. But Axel tought maybe she went back to Hong-Kong, but she was no where to find.

Axel: Where are you Lion? He said when he were flying back to Hong-kong. He'd call his mother and asked if she has seen Lioness coming back. And after a few hours of looking around in the city he figured out that maybe she didn't wanted to be finded, maybe she needed some time off. Away from him, and everything else, he tryed to call her but she didn't pick up, she where like: Vanished. «_I got to find her!_» He where thinking when he walked up the stairs to the temple. «_Maybe she don't wanna meet me enymore, maybe she's breaking up with me and can't face me._» Alexandra came running to meet him. Alexandra: Where have you been?! Axel: I'm not ten enymore, I went out looking for Lioness... and I didn't find her. Alexandra: You will. Axel: You don't know that! For all we know she can be hurt and is losing blood and is gonna die if we don't find her in about a day.

Alexandra: AXEL, LISTEN TO ME: I KNOW YOU'RE SCARED THAT SHE'S GONNA DIE, BUT MAYBE SHE NEEDS SOME TIME OFF, WOMENS NEEDS TIME OFF SOMETIMES!! Axel: BUT WHAT IF SHE'S NOT!? Alexandra: You need to trust her on this one.

Axel went to his room, and his mother went back to her room. She layed her head on Sebastians shoulder and he asked: What's going on, why did she took off like that? Alexandra: Only she knows, listen: I talked to Rachel and she told me that Lioness took off to the U.S.A. And that Lioness really do need some time off. She got it heard and need to loose it a little, and then she'll come back after four years. Then she'll be here if Axel don't find her and go and visit her.

Sebastian: But she can get married to some guy before that! Alexandra: How much to you belive that? How much do you really she's going to do that? Sebastian: I don't belive she's going to.

Lioness here sitting on a sofa with a cup of tea. «Are you okay, Cat?» a guy asked. Lioness: Yeah, I'm okay Antonio. Thanks for letting me live here. «You're my sister, I own it to you, It's kinda my job to watch over my pain in the ass little sister.» Antonio jokked. Lioness: Really funny, look: I'm sorry for making you picking me up in Landmark-city. I just needed some time off from everything and everyone. «Why?» Antonio asked, sitting next to his little sister. Lioness: Because I'm scared, scared for beeing alone. Even I got Rachel, you're my family, and I feel much safer with you.

Antonio: Oh Catalina, why don't I get you? Lioness: Because I grew up like a boy and then become a girl? «Yeah, that can be it.» he said. Lioness: So, how is everyone? Mom, Nanny, Alexander, Edvardo and Fernando? Antonio: They're all fine, Alexander is coming here next week, he's gonna live here for about two too four years while he's studing here in New York. Lioness: Well, I guess I'm out of here before that, I guess I'll be here for about a month if that okay for you. Antonio: Catalina, you're my sister, I'm not forzing you to get out early. Lioness huged her brother. Antonio: Take my bed and get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the moring about 8, okay? Lioness: okay, that's okay. Love you bro! «I love you too sis.» Antonio said, and fell asleep on the sofa.


	7. Without Words

After 6 months. Lioness now lived in Texas, together with a guy named Jake. He was a teacher on a school not far from there Lioness and he lived. Jake and Lioness were like bestfriend. Jake's skin were black, and he were from New York but moved together with Lioness to Texas becasue Jake knows the Leone family and are great friends with everyone, and he do know King from his childhood.

Jake: Are you okay Lioness? Lioness: Yeah thanks for asking, but can you please make me a cup of tea? While I try to get on this shirt. Jake: How much have you grown since you got pregnant? I mean: Can you see you feet? Lioness: Nope, I can't but the doctor tells me that it's only one inside. Jake: Well as your friend I'm gonna be here for you when that baby comes out, and I'm gonna make sure that he or she will be happy on school. So mommy don't need to worrie about so much.

At the Jo-Lan temple. Axel hadn't been doing enything else but training, Shark, Hawk and King came and left. And Axel didn't think about Lioness so much enymore and that worried his parents.

Alexandra called Rachel:

Hello, it's Rachel Logan

Heey Rachel, It's Alexandra, Axel's mother

Oh, heey. Is something wrong?

No, but Axel seems so sad all the time and I were wondering if you could tell me enything about where Lioness is. Just so I could tell Axel something to make him feel better.

Well, I'd talk to Lion only two days ago. She miss Axel all the time, and she's just scared, and she need to find herself. And she's doing that in America but she can't see Axel right now, but she will before four years had passed. More then that I can't tell you.

Well thanks for your help, I'll call soon. And say Heey to the others from all of us here.

I'll, bye Alex.

They hung up and Rachel called Lioness:

Heey Honey, it's Rachel!

Oh heey, how are you?

Great, what about you. Have the little baby said hello again?

The baby did just say hello, he said it for about three minuts ago. Talking about hello, have you guys talked to Axel for not so long ago?

Strangs that you're telling me that now, he's mother just called and wanted to know who you were doing it.

HAVE YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THE BABY!?

Hell no, you told me you didn't want them to know. Not even Shark, King and Hawk knows about that.

And they're not going to.

But I got a question: What are you going to tell him?

About the kid you mean, I don't know. I'll just grabb the moment.

I mean: It's Axel's kid, and he'll always be, if Axel really loves me he'll understand.

Okay, but I got to go. It was nice hearing from you Lion, I'll call you soon.

They hung up, and Rachel went out in the living room. Shark: There you are, what were you doing? Rachel: Oh, just talked to Lioness. And she's saying Heey, don't worrie about me. She's doing great. King: Well, that's good to hear. Say heey from us next time you talk to her. Rachel: I will. Rachel looked so sad, and Shark asked: Heey, babe are you okay? Rachel: I guess I just miss her and Axel. They both just left it all happend less then a week.

Shark: Heey you know they both will come back, Axel still got 3 ½ year left. He'll make it. Rachel: But you don't know that, maybe something happends to Lioness and she'll die. Shark stood up and huged her, «Rach, you got to take it easy. By the way, while we're talking about Axel, he'll come and visit us soon. And go looking for Lioness.» Shark said, tryed to make Rachel feel better.

In Hong-Kong. Axel were sitting in his room, tryed to call Lioness, he did that every day. With a hope that one day she would answere. At the same time in Texas, Lioness hadn't told Jake that if it was a Axel who call he wasn't gonna pick up, so he did:

Hello this is Jake

Heey I'm Axel I'm calling Lioness.

Ah, okay. Wait a little then she'll soon come to the phone.

Lioness came to the phone, and said:

Heey It's Catalina Leone

Finally, Lioness why don't you answere eny of my calls?

Axel!? Why are you calling me?

Because I love you, I want to come visit you, but I can't find you enywhere. You won't talk to me do you?

I want to talk to you, I really do. But I don't have the time. I'm going to school now, and I'm done in a few months.

How many?

3 months, then you can come.

Who was that guy who pick up?

That's Jake, he's a friend of my brother.

Sounds like a nice guy. He's good to you right?

Yeah, very. He's a good friend of King too.

I got a question.

Yeah, what is it: Will you answere if I call you again?

I'll try. But not from 08:30 A.M – 04:00 P.M and 10:30 P.M – 07:00 A.M.

Why not?

Because from 8:30 – 4:00 P.M I'm at school and I sleep 10:30 – 07:00 A.M.

Okay, but I got to go, sorry I'll call soon. And tree months I really want you to tell where you are.

Okay, I will. I promise I will. Bye. I love you.

Love you too, see ya later.

They hung up, and Axel went back to training with a smile. But Lioness walk upstairs to her bedroom and layed on the bed. Jake came up.

Are you okay, do you want me to get you enything?

No thanks, I just want to be alone. Jake came into the room

Is it beacuse of that Axel guy you told me about, the kid's father?

Yeah, that's the guy. But I can't belive I don't let him come. I guess I'm just scared that his gonna get mad because I don't tell him about the baby.

I won't. Lioness: But how do you know that, you don't know Axel as I do.

No, I don't. But I know a few things about women, and If a guy really love a woman he don't care if she kept his child away from him..

Should I go to Hong-Kong?

Nope, If I were you. You're 6 months pregnant. The baby may not take it, then maybe the kid dies, and I'm saying this for both of you. Okay?

Okay, I'll stay here for 3 months. Then I'll tell Axel where I am.

Souds good to me, well I'm going out for some shopping. Wanna come?

No thanks!

Jake left and Lioness went downstairs and took a cup of tea, and sat down in the sofa. She looked down on her big belly and said: I really wish you were here now. Then I don't need to carry you around like this. Lioness layed down to the sofa and closed her eyes. And fell asleep.

In Hong-Kong, Alexandra came running out to Axel. It was early moring and he had already started his training.

Have you talk to her? He's mother asked.

You mean Lioness? Alexandra nodded.

Yeah, last night. She finally answerd my call.

Well, that did she say?

She said she had started at school again, and that she was done about tree months.

What school is she on?

She didn't tell me.

What else did you two talk about?

She told me she loved me. And that she coundn't wait to see me again.

Alexandra left and said: I'm going down to a store, do you want enything? Axel: No thanks Mom. I just wanna train right now. Alexandra: Okay, knock youself out. Axel: I will.


	8. New Ways

Back in Texas. It was morning, and the sun was raising. Lioness sat in the window and sang the song You Raise Me Up, she didn't know why. The song did mean anything for her, she hadn't ever heard it when she was together with the team. She held the ring Axel gave her before she left, and she put it on her finger and asked herdelf: Ahh, why the heck did I leave? And when she had thought about it for a few minutes: Ah, that's why. Jake came up and asked: Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast. Lioness: Oh, that's no need. I can still do it myself. Jake: By the way, how long is it til that baby pops out? Lioness: Well... about seven months and one week since I left, I think. I forget sometimes, it's about 1 month, and three weeks intill I'm gonna call him. And that's the day the baby should come.

The clock turned 9:00 AM. And the phone called. And Lioness picked up.

Hello?

Heey, It's me. It was Axel

Heey, babe what's up? She asked.

Nothing, what about you?

Nothing really, just school. She lied, she wasn't going to school. But as long he didn't know that was she safe from yelling.

Cool, heey, how long is it til I can meet you again?

It's a month and three weeks. Then I'll come back to the tempel.

Okay, I can't wait, it's been over a half years you know.

Yeah, I think about it everyday. She looked down on the floor.

But why did you went back to school for anyway?

Because it was something I've droped out of, that's all. And the school wants me to do it all.

I see. Well, I'll talk to you later?

Yeah, yeah. Sure you will. Bye, love you!

Bye, love you too!

They hang up and Lioness putted down the phone, something wasn't right. She felt pains, and not small ones, like someone was shouting at her from the inside. She understod what was going on: The baby wanted to come out. She screamed and Jake came up, and they left to the hospital.

**MISSING PART (I'm not writing about that childebirth. IF YOU WISH, SO BE MY GUEST) **

The next day, Lioness called Axel.

Heey!

Heei, what's up?

Nothing big. I just wanted to hear your voice.

Aww, well I miss you too. Are you alright you sound a little diffrent, like you're breading a lot faster.

Well, I am. I'm training, but I have something to tell you...

Okay, what is it? He sounded happy, and in a good moode.

Well, I'm coming to Hong-Kong, I'm coming home.

Really? Are you freaking kidding me! THAT'S GREAT!

Glad you're happy.

When? When do you come?

I guess I'll be there tomorrow morning.

Awesome, I can't wait. Axel did really sound happy.

But I have to go. LOVE YOU!

Love you too. See ya soon.

Lioness turned to Jake who sat over on the bed with a little beautiful baby boy. Lioness: I don't feel like me anymore, I'm a so diffrent person. Jake: Chill, if Axel really loves you then he'll do that even if you're a little diffrent. Lioness: Keep an eye on the baby, and tell me if he's hungry. I'm gonna go and train. Jake: You'll need it. Lioness: Yeah, yeah, shut up!

They went home, and Lioness went to training, it really did her feel more like herself, made her feel more like the guy-girl she really was, and not the mom she now was gonna be. She looked much better after about 4 hour in the gym. Jake hadn't said a word, so she was gonna check if everything was alright. When she came up in the living room was Rachel there, and she couldn't stop looking at the baby. «He's so freaking beautiful! He looks just like Axel, just that he got your colors, but he got Axel's eyes.» she yelled. Lioness: Rachel, your here, but how? Rachel: Well, Jake called me, and said what was coming, so I jumped on a plane, and got here as fast as I could. Lioness: I'm so glad you came. Rachel: So, when are you going to Hong-Kong? «Tomorrow.» she answered. Rachel took the baby and sat down in the sofa and was all: Baby stupid.

Then somebody rang the doorbell. And Lioness went to open, when she opened the door, her eyes wide. «Heey Lioness!» Axels mother said. «Alexandra, how nice to see you. But what are you doing here?» Lioness said while she let Alexandra come in. Alexandra: I want to see my grandchild. Lioness: Okay, but one question: How the hell did you know? Alexandra: Please, I understood with once you called and said you were gonna study and all that. Lioness: Does Axel know anything? Alexandra: Trust me, he doesn't know anything. They walked into the living room. Alexandra nearly ran over to Rachel. Rachel gave the baby to Alexandra. «So, have you found any names?» she asked. Lioness: I'm needing Axel to do that. Alexandra: Yeah, good idea. So I guess you're coming home with me? But I'm leaving tonight. Nobody know I'm here. Well Sebastian does, but he's not telling Axel.

Lioness: I'll go and pack my bags. Lioness went up-stairs, and got done packing. Came down about half and hour later. Got her bags in the gear, and went back inside. Lioness huged Jake goodbye, and then Rachel, even she was going with her. Alexandra got in the front-seat together with the baby, and Lioness got in the driver-seat. And started to fly home, with a smile on their faces.


	9. The End

They where getting closer to Hong-Kong, it was late, or should I say early: about 04:00 AM.

The baby and Alexandra was asleep, so Lioness had on some really slow and calm music.

Then her phone called. It's was Axel.

Heey, Li!

Heei **gape** Axel

Are you okay, you soud so tired?

Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.

Sooo, I called you, cause I was wondering at what time are you coming?

I'm on my way now, but the clock is 04:00 AM, why are you still up?

Cause you're coming I can't fall asleep... hehe

Hehe. Well, go to bed, and maybe I'll be next to you when you wake up.

Alright, I'll try. Love you hon!

Love you too, bye!

Lioness hanged on before Axel even got the chance to say good bye. Alexandra woke up, and said: What's the clock? Lioness: It's around 04:00 AM, we're about half and hour away from Hong-Kong. Alexandra: Okay. Sooo, how do you feel? Lioness: What do you mean? «Aren't you tensed, you've been gone for months.» Alexandra said. Lioness: Ah, yeah. My pulse is over 100. I'm scared, what if he don't want the baby?! Alexandra: Lioness, stop. It's gonna be okay. Axel loves you, and he'll love your son.

They got there, but they didn't step out with once. Alexandra: The baby can sleep at my room tonight, then we'll tell Axel around dinner time? Lioness: Okay, good night. Alexandra took the baby, and they went to bed. Lioness ran upstairs to her and Axels room, but she stoped outside the door. A thousend things was in her head, and she got said: Shit, he loves me. She went in, and took off her the shoes, and jump into bed. After a few minutes she felt Axel armsaround herself, and heard he said: Good to have you back, Li. She was asleep a few seconds after that, she was so tired.

Next day, when Lioness woke up, Axel was gone. She looked around, nobody there. She got up and went into the shower, sat on the floor while the water went down her body. So warm, a feeling of home, no matter where you are. Axel came in, with a smile on his face like no other. «Heei!» he said, and sat down in the shower too. Lioness looked strange at him, he just came in and sat down when she already was there. Lioness: Good morning, don't you knock? Axel: I've been alone for months, corse I don't knock. Lioness was done and got out, took a towel and went out to the bedroom. Axel came too, he was like a 4 year old trying to get his mother to look at him.

Lioness: Axel, chill. Let's go and get breakfast. «Okay!» he said, and the second Lioness was dressed he liftet her up on his back with a fireman lift. He carryed her downstairs, and then carryed her in his arms when they walked down in the living room. Alexandra and Sebastian was waiting for them, but Lioness couldn't chill. She thought about the baby, and what Axel was gonna say. Alexandra seemed so calm and said: Good morning! «Heellu!» Axel said and put Lioness down.

They ate breakfast and Lioness went to the bathroom, when she splashed some water in her face and dryed it away with a towel. Alexandra knocked on the door and said: Want to see the baby? Lioness came out and said: I would love to. With a smile.

Lioness followed Alexandra upstairs to her room, «What if Axels comes?» Lioness asked. Alexadra: He's not coming, Sebastian is keeping him away. Lioness: Okay. She leftet the baby up, and held him tight. Alexandra smiled happy.

At the same time with Axel and Sebastian, «I wonder where mom and Lioness is, they've been gone a while.» Axel said. Sebastian: Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. He had his strang look on his face, trying to talk Alex and Lioness out of it.

Axel: I'm gonna go look for them. He stood up, and so did Sebastian. «You know, I think that's a bad idea!» Sebastian said. Axel: What do you mean? Sebastian: Well, I mean.. maybe we shouldn't go and check on them, they need their privatsy. Axel: Dad, give me a break, Lioness isn't like that.

Master Ji came by and said: Take it easy young Manning, you must respect the women. Axel: What, of corse I respect women. I... eh. Why the hell are you doing this to me!? Axel was so angrey, sick of everybody hiding things for him. «Axel, relaxs!» Sebastian said. Axel: No, I won't I'm sick of you, and everyone hiding things for me! So tell me: Why did Lioness really leave!!

Suddenly Lioness stood next to him, took her left hand on his shoulder and said: I lied to you, I didn't go to study, I went for a whole diffrent reason. Axel turned to her, and looked her deep into the eyes, and asked: So why, it should have been a very good reason since you lied to me about it. Lioness locked down, she tried to hold her tears back, but everytime Axel talked to her that way she just started to cry. He huged her tight and asked again: Why did you lie to me? This time his voice was soft and calmer. Alexandra came to sight, she held the baby in her arms. She poked Axel on his shoulder and said: This is why. Axel turned and looked deeply shooked, and took the baby. Lioness watched the scene with big eyes behind his shoulder. Axel turned to Lioness with the baby in her arms and said: Li, why didn't you tell me? Lioness: Cause I was afrain, afrain that you didn't want him. Axel: Why wouldn't I? Hm? Lioness: Cause maybe you weren't ready, that the crying and screaming at night.. that you won't handel it. Axel: But I will still try.. if you let me. Lioness smiled, «Sure I'll let you, he's your son.» she said and huged him.

So as you read Lioness finally told Axel, and they raised their kid, Jason at the temple intil he was 4. Then they moved to Seader Lake with Alexandra and Seastian. Into their old house, but Li, Ax and Jason did live next door.

Hawk became a small moviestar, he did commercials for the rest of his life, and was singel too.

King became a vet, on school he met Cassie. She became his wife and they had two kids together, Missy and Derek.

Shark and Rachel moved to Hawaii, stayed together for seven more years, then they broke up, and got together again. They got a son, Michael. Shark learn him to surf before he could walk.


End file.
